<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ryoma Fujisaki by BBTwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228058">Ryoma Fujisaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo'>BBTwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Ableist Language, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby haphazardly ended up in Taichi Fujisaki's arms. It changes both of their lives forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Taichi/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He Came to Me with Screaming and Yelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok hear me out, I know this idea sounds really stupid and/or out of the left field. I did too, but suddenly a whole story came to me. I have to get this out. Hopefully, you’ll find it interesting!</p><p>I also had to give Chihiro’s Mom as she’s a scrapped character- so I went with Tomoko which can mean a friendly child or wise child; it seems to capture her character</p><p>TW/CW WARNING: Ableism and Ableist Language are used in this chapter in regard to Ryoma. Also, for the entirety of the story, he/him pronouns will be used for Chihiro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This sight was not new to Taichi and his wife, Tomoko. Their child, Chihiro was in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown with cheery animals printed all over it. On his face was a nasal cannula, and on his cheek rested the head of a large rabbit that he was hugging as he slept. The paper-thin excuse for a blanket that the hospital provided, was over Tomoko’s shoulders as she slept, while Chihiro was resting as comfortably as he could with some blankets from home. The light beeping of the various machines in the background has become white noise for the family, like the beep of a smoke alarm needing a battery change in a cheap apartment building. Suddenly, a sound seemed to erupt in the room: Taichi’s stomach.</p><p>He yawned while he stretched his legs and arms in the chair. Chihiro has been very prone to getting sick or infections. As it started to get warmer outside, so did Chihiro. Guilt consumed him about not being able to help Chihiro more, but this hospital had wonderful staff and is doing all they can for him. Taichi loves Chihiro more than anything else and just wants to make sure he’s ok. Sickness strikes Chihiro often enough now to where they have a bag ready for the hospital, full of blankets, toys, toiletries, and other necessities. He reached for it and grabbed his wallet; his stomach was growling and he knew Tomoko liked to wake up to food, Chihiro might want some of their food too. </p><p>On the way to the hospital’s cafeteria, Taichi didn’t realize <em>how </em>long he had been sitting in that room, he needed to stretch his legs. He decided taking a stroll around the hospital would be the best solution to this. As he was walking past, he saw a couple screaming their heads off at the doctors in the room. He hated to be nosy, but Taichi stopped in his tracks and watched the scene unfold from outside the doorway.</p><p>"What do you mean he's not normal?!" A woman with a plump and round nose screamed in tears.</p><p>"This is <em> not </em> my son!" An angry and distressed man with unusual eyes shouted. One of the doctors Chihiro has taken a liking to was in the room holding a baby. The doctor's back was facing the door so Taichi couldn't see the baby.</p><p>"Ah— um… you see-" the doctor was cut off by more screaming as he stammered as he tried and put his thoughts into a cohesive sentence. </p><p>"I can <em> see </em> that he doesn't look normal!" The man quipped.</p><p>"The- the spine curvature along with some other things definitely point to your baby having some sort of dwarfism…" The doctor explained. The woman shrieked and had seemed to pass out from shock and stress from recent labor. The doctor looked around and saw Taichi in the doorway and shoved the baby in his arms as he ran to tend to the woman. The husband's started to scream obscenities at the doctor. The first instinct Taichi had was to go out further in the hallway to get the baby away from the noise. He looked down at the baby and everything in the world went in slow motion and quiet, it was just Taichi and the baby. </p><p>Innocent, unknowing eyes stare at Taichi and have a hard time staying open as the baby yawns. His lip was curled up like a cute cartoon character, he also had naturally rosy cheeks, a round nose, and eyes like his father. A snug blue cap was on the baby's head, and a blue cloth bundled the baby tightly. This has to be one of the cutest babies Taichi has ever seen. Looking at the baby threw him into a confused state, he didn't know what to feel for this baby; it felt like he was holding Chihiro for the first time again. A few tears escaped Taichi's eyes and dropped onto the baby's cheek. Taichi sobbed laughed as he wiped the tears off of the baby's face. The cheek was plump and soft, maybe even softer than Chihiro's as a baby. <em> Why was he getting emotional over a stranger's baby? </em> The doctor came outside and nudged Taichi's arm. </p><p>"Taichi?" he asked as he made eye contact with the man who had numerous tears streaming down his face, "Are you okay?" </p><p>"I- I don't know why I'm crying over this baby but-" the words came out of Taichi's mouth. The man came outside of the room and confronted the two.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you crying over the baby, are you a perv? Are you not allowed near schools so you come here to <em>prey </em>on newborns?!" he said, immediately on the offensive. Both Taichi and the doctor were taken aback. Before either of them could respond, the husband spoke again "It doesn't matter I guess. Want to sell this kid off to somebody? I don't care. He's yours if you want him," he faced the doctor, "Is there anything I can sign to pretend <em>this </em>never happened?" he asked in disgust.</p><p>"Well- that's a very serious thing to want to do! You shouldn't make any impulsive decisions you'll regret-" The doctor tried to explain. He was cut off with screaming, again, and the two started to argue; it was making quite the scene. Taichi stood with the baby in his arms. He didn't know when he started to, but he was rocking the baby in his arms. Impulsivity spread to Taichi's mind. He could've gone his whole life without seeing this baby, but within seconds of making eye contact with it he never wants to let it go. Worry washed over Taichi, being a programmer, his mind jumped to the logical course of actions to take.</p><p>Adopting this baby: </p><ol>
<li>Get him away from his birth parents </li>
<li>Ask the doctor</li>
<li>Ask Tomoko </li>
<li>Ask Chihiro </li>
<li>Sort out all of the paperwork</li>
<li>Get him tested and any medical work he needs done.</li>
</ol><p>And then there would be having to get Chihiro's old things out of the garage for the baby, which Taichi is now thankful he didn't get around to donating. There is also the cost of raising another child now, and another college tuition he'd have to pay… if he wants to go to college. What if he doesn't want to go to college? What if he can't?! There would also have to be the costs of bringing this baby to the doctors, probably some surgeries along the line. He probably wouldn't have to worry too much about the money, as Tomoko and his income leave them in a more than comfortable position, but he would have to make a new budget.</p><p>A quiet noise that came out of the baby's mouth pulled Taichi out of his thoughts. He looked down at the baby again. The serene calmness took over Taichi, he <em> needed </em> to do this. Yelling could be heard as the surroundings bled back into Taichi's reality. The doctor was still trying to talk the husband out of giving up the baby, but the husband's stance was firm.</p><p>"I don't want this deformed piece of shit-" the husband said.</p><p>"How could you say that about <em> your own child </em>?!" Taichi yelled. He couldn't stop himself from butting in. The baby stirred in his arms and the husband whipped his head over to Taichi.</p><p>"Why are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" The man spat. </p><p>"How could you not look at this baby and not see hope? Hope for him, a hope for humanity, hope for <em>life </em>," Taichi cried.</p><p>"What the fuck are you, a poet?" he scoffed. The doctor looked over at Taichi with genuine concern.</p><p>"Do you feel this way about this baby?" The doctor asked.</p><p>"Yes… It's like… it's like I'm holding Chihiro for the first time again." he said in between sniffles. Carefully, he hugged the baby. The doctor shot him an understanding look.</p><p>“If you want the baby that much just take it, makes my life so much easier. I can forget this ever happened,”</p><p>“I want the baby, but this is a big decision… I need to ask my wife,”</p><p>“Yes, this is a huge decision, please don’t make any decision with haste,” </p><p>“I don’t care if you take it, or if somebody else does, or if it’s homeless, I’m leaving as soon as my wife wakes up!” the man said as he walked away.</p><p>“C-Can I bring the baby back to our room for now?” Taichi asked with hesitation.</p><p>“Until everything settles down, yes,” He quickly replied before he was on the man’s tail badgering him about how he needed to fill out paperwork and other things related to the baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He was a Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “Tomoko,” Taichi warmly said, as he lightly and carefully knocked on the doorframe of their hospital room. She gracefully fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes landed on Taichi's full arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Did you get lunch?” she smiled softly, not fully awake. Taichi approached with an unsure expression on this face. “Wait, don’t tell me, they were out of the premade lunches I like! There was no more cola?! The nice chef isn’t sick, is she?” Tomoko gasped, getting playful with the worst case scenarios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Can you close your eyes?” Taichi asked “This is probably the best way you’ll understand,” Taichi was now in front of Tomoko, who closed her eyes. He placed the baby in her arms. “You heard the yelling from down the hall, right?” he asked, she nodded in response. “Well… it was about this,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tomoko opened her eyes to be met with the stare of the baby. She must’ve seen it too, cuteness, innocence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A look of fondness that Taichi hasn’t seen since Chihiro was a baby returned to her face. It’s not that she didn’t still think the same way about Chihiro now, but babies hold a special place in a parent’s heart, Taichi couldn’t really explain the feeling more than that. Tomoko adjusted her arms to properly hold the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You see it right? I know this is sudden but I want to be there for him… I know we were already talking about having another child and if we adopt then you wouldn't have to go through pain again and you wouldn't really need maternity leave and we have the money to provide for his medical needs.” he blathered. Tomoko burst out laughing, cutting him off from further rambling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like a little boy begging his mom to keep the stray cat he found on the side of the road,” she laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“This is serious!” he pouted. “And don’t compare him to a stray animal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But that is kind of what he is right now, a stray. I’ve always had a soft spot for the cat you find on the side of a road in a box, I’m sure everyone does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“How could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“This is a big decision…” she said, further studying the baby in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m aware it’s a big decision!” he said a little bit too loudly. Chihiro moved around in the bed and yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What are you and Mommy talking about?” Chihiro asked with a smile forming on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Chihiro, do you want to be a big brother?” Taichi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, of course!” he responded excitedly. Taichi looked back at Tomoko who nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What if I told you that you might be one?” he asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“WHAT?!” he yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah! Chihiro calm down,” he said, reaching over to ruffle Chihiro’s hair. Tomoko passed the baby over to Taichi. Chihiro perked up as Taichi then showed Chihiro the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "</span>
  <span>Brother! Brother!" he chirped. Chihiro looked around the various toys in the room and back at the baby. "Brother look like horse!" he declared pointing at a toy wheel with various barnyard animals on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "He looks like a horse?! That's so mean, Chihiro," Taichi jested. Chihiro nodded as Tomoko started to laugh again. The room became cheerful as they unofficially welcomed the baby into the family. The doctor knocked on the open door and came into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "Doctor!" Chihiro exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "Hello Chihiro, you are looking better," the doctor said smiling at him. He then looked at Taichi and Tomoko and slightly frowned. "He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't want this baby," he said. Glances were shot around the room, and then at the baby. Glances that were unsure at first but are now of confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    "We do… We want this baby," Taichi affirmed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>